


When The Rain Stops

by gospeller



Series: Blue Love [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 不打tag了, 以前的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 布鲁德海文今夜下了一场大雨。Dick疲惫不堪，而公寓里来了一位不速之客。





	When The Rain Stops

Dick Grayson刚刚结束今天的夜巡，带着满身汗水和雨。  
这个晚上布鲁德海文下了一场大雨。他在雨里奔跑，跳过楼与楼之间的空隙，鞋子踩上反着光的积水。隔着制服他无法感受到溅起的水滴飞向他的小腿，但他知道。他在心里暗暗抱怨一句，但义警不会因为大雨就停止打击犯罪，因为罪犯也不会因为大雨而消停。  
一个糟糕的夜晚。糟糕透顶。他想。不仅因为大雨。

他跃进窗口，在地板上踩出几个脏兮兮的鞋印。明天再说吧。他浑身上下都湿透了，只想脱掉和自己粘在一起的制服，洗澡，爬上只有自己一个人的双人床，然后睡觉。  
Dick的公寓里原本放着的是张单人床，窄小而简单，硬邦邦的。他享受挤满整张床的感觉，好像可以把所有的空旷补上。但随着和Jason成为某种意义上的床伴的时间越来越久，他换掉了单人床，重新买了一张双人床，他的解释是“方便”。它被摆在房间的正中央，不像Jason的那张床一样紧紧地靠着墙壁。  
他们都知道彼此把单人床换成了双人床，但他们都对此沉默。

Dick扒掉制服，往脏衣篓里扔去，它划出一道弧线，直中篮筐。  
他一边打着哈欠一边走进卫生间，过了一会，水声渐渐变大，然后稳定在熟悉的音量里。温暖的水蜿蜒爬过他的身体，分叉出许多条径流。他站在莲蓬头下闭上眼，让热水舒缓他疲劳的肌肉。  
一个糟糕的夜晚。一场偶然的大雨还不足以被称为糟糕，它糟糕，是由之前的许多个夜晚相叠在一起而成的，如同水越升越高，漫过他的胸膛，压得他愈发憋闷，终于涌进了他的鼻腔。  
他在这之前的许多个夜里失眠，没有缘由。那些夜晚枯燥而漫长，他没有拉上窗帘，也没有锁上窗户，这是个习惯，只是因为“方便”。外边的几道灯光投进来，盖在他的身上，轻飘飘的。他闭着干涩的双眼，直打哈欠，但就是无法入眠，不断地动来动去，任何一块与床单和被子接触的皮肤都憋闷而湿热，他把被子推到一边后，却又感受到阵阵冷意。像Jason Todd。他们待在一起时，常会不小心点燃导火索，然后蔓延成吵架，一方愤而离去，直到他们想念对方的身体想念得头颅发痛。但更多的时候是长久的沉默，对方无声推开自己试图事后温存一下的手臂，走进卫生间，只留下水声。  
Dick也许久没有见过Jason了，无论是在白天还是黑夜，街头或是房间。他不断地猜想男人去干什么了，是任务还是——还是只是躲着他。Dick不明白自己有什么地方让Jason躲避，但这是唯二的解释。  
他任水流冲刷他的头发，泡泡顺着身体滑下，流进排水口里。Dick抹了一把脸上的水珠，他突然觉得疲惫到了极点，不止是身体。他眼皮低垂，盯着湿淋淋的瓷砖，水从他的脖子上浇下，他一言不发，静静地站在水帘中。他突然觉得水声在浴室里像隆隆的雷声般回响，大得可怕，又像今夜的大雨，淅淅沥沥地打在地面上。那场大雨把他浸在令人烦闷的潮湿里，而现在这种感觉仍未散去。他摇晃着，忽然隐隐约约听到水声之外还有别的声音，从门的背后传来。Dick警觉起来——他仍把窗子开着——没有关掉花洒，扯了条浴巾围住下半身，借着水声的掩护慢慢挪向门口。  
门外的响动停下了，Dick有点焦躁，他不知道该给这位客人一拳还是一个拥抱。紧接着，一阵敲门声传来。很好，他深吸了一口气，至少应该不用围着浴巾和人打架。  
Dick打开门，门外站着Jason Todd，浑身都湿透了，头罩被摘了下来，抱在腰侧。

“你怎么来了？”他努力控制着呼吸，想让自己听上去没那么惊讶。在开门之前他曾在心里就隐隐地期待，但他又不敢承认这份期待，直到它成真。  
“我来找你。”面前的男人没有看他，而是低头注视着Dick光溜溜的脚。  
他突然就像被放了气——每个夜晚，他来找他的夜晚，他都是这么说的。“来找你”，就像是一个简单的暗号，而彼此都对接下来的事心知肚明却不发一语。Dick把重心移向右脚，困倦紧紧拥抱着他，贴着他的后背，攥住了他的大脑。  
“Jason——抱歉，当我现在很困了，”Dick半睁着眼看他，“而且我早上还要早起。”  
“我知道，”Jason向前跨了一步，皱起眉头，他有些着急，“我只是——”  
Jason卡住了。他在凌晨冒雨跨越了大半个布鲁德海文来找Dick，甚至没有想过对方是否欢迎他的拜访。他知道自己已经躲了Dick好几周了，有时他会在小巷里偷偷地看那个穿着蓝纹制服的义警从上空跃过，屏住呼吸，双手在胸前环抱——他怕自己的心跳得太大声了。  
他在一个夜晚被蚊子咬醒，接着他得出一个结论，它其实一直埋在他的脑海里，只是他不愿说出来，甚至是在心里。他同样不承认这个结论让他在意并心慌不已，他不习惯于此，也不知道这个结论是对是错。

“只是什么？”Dick转身回去关了花洒，又走回来，用手深深地按压眼眶，然后眨眨眼润湿眼球，直视着Jason，“你在躲我，Jason。”  
他深吸一口气，又重复道：“你在躲我。”  
Jason抬起头迎上Dick的目光，但依旧沉默。花洒里的余水落下，在Dick的身后滴滴答答地响。他们二人都一言不发，各怀心事。  
Dick盯着湿漉漉的Jason，那双蓝眼也同样湿润，水气似乎顺着他们间的空气也飘进了他自己的双眼，他缓慢地打定主意，接下来无论对方说什么，他还是会让他脱掉那身吸满水了的衣服，洗个澡，然后一起爬上他的床。  
巨大的挫败感袭来。他总是向Jason Todd妥协，他任对方在他尝试拥抱时推开他的手，在每个Jason“来找他”的夜晚不加多问就打开自己的双腿，在每次争吵后对自己疼痛的头颅屈服，而里边塞满了Jason。他不知道这到底是出于对他们之间的性爱的享受，还是作为兄长的包容，还是——  
Dick不再继续想下去。

仿佛过了一亿年，久到Dick以为自己错过了白天而现在是第二天晚上，Jason才开口：“我确实在躲你。我在躲一个结论。”  
“什么结论？”Dick有点想伸手帮对方脱掉那厚重的淋湿的衣服，但他没有，或许等下也不会了。他有些动摇于刚刚的决定。  
“类似于'我们不适合再继续这段关系了'之类的吗？”他又问，努力想使这句话听上去很轻松，但事实却是千百斤的疲倦把他的声音压得沉闷。  
Jason张开了嘴呼气，吸气。Dick的眼睛黏在他张着的嘴上，短暂地回想起他们的亲吻，对方的气息盈满自己的口腔。  
“我来找你，”他避开了这个问题，“只是想抱着你睡觉。”

Dick只是紧紧地抿着嘴，然后伸出手来，把Jason湿透了的外衣剥掉。


End file.
